


Such Great Heights

by GrumpyQueer



Series: Mimi & Edmund [5]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Absurdly fluffy, F/M, Fluff, Hot Air Balloon, Romance, Surprises, Victorian era, heights, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: After stopping off for a night in The Cotswolds on their way to visit Mathilda and Drumm, Mimi is surprised by a little something Edmund has up his sleeve.Warning for fluff! I needed to write something absurdly happy and finally got around to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 in the 'Mimimund' series.

In a quaint, ivy covered cottage in The Cotswolds, Edmund and Mimi were slowly beginning to rouse from their afternoon nap, the soft sun appearing for the first time that day and radiating through their slightly open window, a gentle breeze bringing with it the dewy smell of fresh rain upon flowers.  
  
Almost immediately rolling over onto his stomach as if instantly energised by the sun, Edmund eased his head gently down upon Mimi’s bare belly, looking up at her and smiling sweetly as he kissed her soft skin, encircling her belly button with each tender peck. He then pushed himself back onto his knees and ran both of his big hands across her smooth, slight baby-bump, observing it in adoration.

‘What a wonderful surprise this has been, my darling’, he beamed up at her, his blue eyes illuminated by the glinting, afternoon light.

Smirking at him teasingly, Mimi raised her hand and ran it through his fringe.

‘Making love as frequently as we have done, Edmund, perhaps we should not be so surprised at this result, after all.’  

‘Well… yes, quite’, he conceded, chuckling.

‘And yet, it still somehow feels like a miracle, knowing our beautiful child grows in you.’

With her hand still to his cheek, she then traced down and began to slowly splay her fingers through the slightly greying hairs about his chin, watching him calmly close his eyes and lean in to her touch, sighing in appreciation at her caress.

‘I love this new, scratchy beard of yours,’ she whispered.

‘Tis the symbol of a noble, wise, philosophising senior policeman.’

Trying not to blush, he leaned down and eased a soft kiss to her forehead.

‘Something about being with you helps me let go of old habits.’

‘… shall I buy you a pipe to go with it?’ Her eyes lit up in amusement.

Laughing heartily as he looped his arms around her stomach, he gently pulled her nearer to his chest, stroking her hair and gazing down at her adoringly.

‘I could stay in this warm bed with you all day and night, my love, but we should perhaps go for a stroll before it rains once more, should we not?’

‘A stroll?’ Mimi looked at him incredulously.

‘As in, put on our clothes and leave this lovely, cosy cottage?’

‘Indeed!’ He nodded.

‘We shan’t have a chance to stretch our legs again before journeying onward to see Mathilda and Drumm tomorrow. So come, my dear. It shall be refreshing, I am sure!’  
  
Edmund then swung his feet over the side of the bed and decidedly stood, immediately heading over to the window to check on the weather whilst surreptitiously grabbing and glancing at the time on his pocket watch.

Still unperturbed, Mimi watched his movements with a suspecting smile, taking out a cigarette and lazing back against the bedhead as she lit it.

‘I must say, Edmund, you do appear rather determined!’

Noticing her charmed gaze, he contained a grin as he pulled on each leg of his plaid trousers, casually turning to retrieve his shirt and waistcoat which lay strewn across the floor, attempting to maintain his nonchalance.

‘ _Alright, alright_. I shall play innocent to whatever you are up to, as long as you advise me whether I shall, or shall not, be requiring my evening coat on this… _walk_ you speak of.’

‘I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Miss Morton’, he smirked cockily, shaking his head as he began to do up the buttons on his shirt.

‘However, yes; do bring your evening coat… just in case.’  
  


*******  
  


‘And you know nothing of this either, I would imagine?’ Mimi teased as they sat, bouncing along in the finest of hansom cabs.

‘I know not a thing, madam.’

‘Of course not. After all, we were off for a humble afternoon stroll, and yet, here we are! Whisked away by the surprise arrival of this delightful hansom, taking us… _somewhere_. My, I do wonder who could have arranged such a thing!’

Playfully poking his arm when Edmund would not bite, Mimi then turned and smiled out of the carriage window as they trotted further away from the village, their hansom now passing through luscious green, patchwork fields, sectioned by ancient stone fences and spotted with roaming cattle and herds of fluffy sheep.

‘As much as I love surprises, Edmund, I am rather terrible at receiving them, so please do forgive my babbling and my nerves. However, all of this… please know that I like it, darling; I like it an awful lot.’

‘I am glad, my dear’, he gleamed, squeezing her hand as it rested upon his knee.  

Breaking away from their slow kiss, she then eased her head down upon his shoulder, smiling calmly at the beautiful scenery which passed them by, allowing her mind to rest and enjoy the anticipation of surprise.  
  


*******  
  


‘Oh sweet  _goodness_!’

Leaning forward excitedly, Mimi’s eyes instantly filled with tears as she stared in disbelief at the colourful hot air balloon which perched in the paddock before them, unveiled as they cornered a thick line of fruit trees.

‘This… Edmund. This is _truly_ magical! I have wanted to see the view from the sky for many, many years.’

‘I know.’ He grinned a toothy grin, not missing a beat.

‘I overheard you in discussion with one of your friends at the playhouse who had just returned from such an experience, so I thought it only fitting for us to come.’

Tilting her head, she gazed at him ever-so appreciatively.

‘My, how perceptive you are, Inspector. One of the many perks of courting a Detective, I would think.’  

Their celebratory kiss was then interrupted as a tapping came from the window, and upon opening their door, they found the balloonier waiting to greet them: a grey haired, peachy-cheeked portly man, dressed in a fine suit and donning a top hat.

‘Evening, lady and gent! And what a fine evening it is!’

‘Indeed!’

‘Evening, sir’, Edmund tipped his bowler, before turning to help Mimi down from the hansom.

‘Name’s Charles, and I shall be your balloonier this eve! Now, I have everything ready and roaring to go, so please, do come right this way!’  

Hand in hand, Mimi and Edmund trailed behind Charles who eagerly bounded forth through the lush grass, following him as he practically leapt in to the balloons basket, turning and lending them each a hand as they climbed over and in after him.

‘Now, first things first! And as you requested, sir’, Charles began, handing them each a champagne flute and pointing the ice cold bottle out of the basket, sending the cork whistling up into the sky.

He then overflowed their flutes with golden bubbles whilst Mimi nestled up nice and close to Edmund, leaning up on her toes and planting a succession of kisses upon his bearded cheek.

‘This, by quite far, has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Edmund.’

‘Safety!’ Charles suddenly yelled, causing them both to jolt in surprise.

‘Quite simple, really. Don’t fall over the edge! Ha-ha!’

He then spun around and began to pull on the valve line, the sound of searing flame and gas blasting overhead, causing the basket to rise and seemingly bounce itself up off the ground, the balloon now gently lifting them up into the sky.

‘And we are off!’                                                                  

Looking around and at Mimi in sheer wonderment as their balloon slowly rose, Edmund found himself unable to withhold his burning questions. 

‘Propane, is it not?’ he asked Charles eagerly, pointing upward.

‘Tis, sir!’

‘And that… that valve line, is it a delicate task?’

Taking his hint, Charles raised his hand and signalled for him to come and have a go himself.

‘Come, come, hold this!’

Edmund then looked down at Mimi, her big brown eyes gentle and full of love as she smiled back at him.

‘Ladies first, my dear’, he nodded, taking off his hat and gesturing for her to have a go before him.

‘Oh no, no, Edmund, really. I am quite fine watching from here, darling!’

She then let go of his hand and gently pushed him forward to take a hold on the line. And on Charles’s command, he pulled firmly down upon it, feeling the sudden burst of force and heat emanate above their heads, looking across at Mimi with a look of pure glee.

‘Mimi, you _really_ must have a turn!’

‘Indeed, Madam. Tis’ a right blast!’

‘Oh, _alright_ , if you both do so insist’, she smirked, stepping forward and taking the line from Edmund’s hand.

‘Madam, when you are ready.’

Immediately after feeling the wave of heat and powerful lift above her, she turned and joined in Edmund’s giddiness, the two of them chuckling together as they shared a few more turns.

‘Yes… yes alright, that is quite fun!’

‘Thank you, Charles!’ Edmund bowed his head in thanks, still with a skittish smile stuck to his face, cheeks flushed.   
  
Once such burning distractions were dealt with, Edmund re-wrapped his arms around Mimi, holding held her close and easing them both back near the edge of the basket where they watched in awe as the vibrant, rural countryside beneath opened up and expanded, exposing a far wider horizon.

Soon, they were floating peacefully amidst a perfect stillness, speechlessly watching a flock of birds soar past just mere feet below, their melodic chirps echoing as they flew beyond and became specks in the distant, darkening sky.

And though the world appeared timeless, the sun inevitably began to sink further towards the horizon, The Cotswolds beneath them further illuminating in hues of sublime peach and plum, the setting sun’s rays turning everything below golden and majestic as the first stars of the evening made themselves known. 

Now, Edmund knew was the most opportune of moments, turning to Mimi with water in his bright eyes and trying to contain his jittery, shaking hands as he leant down upon his knee, his heart galloping at a mighty speed.  

Swiftly remembering and removing his beloved bowler and placing it by his feet, he then neatened his hair before reaching up to take both of her hands and caress her thumbs with his, smiling sincerely up at her upon noticing her tears also beginning to swell.

‘My dearest Mimi…’ He paused, choking up with emotion and clearing his throat.

‘Our love has truly been the greatest, most welcome of surprises, and every moment I am not with you, I am wishing I was by your side.’

Slipping his hand into his coat, he then pulled out a small, ribboned jewellery box and eased it open, causing Mimi to gasp in response to the beautiful, scintillating gem.

‘And so, my love, I want nothing more than to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife and allowing me to be by your side for the rest of my days?’

Gently, Mimi put both of her hands up to his cheeks and eased him up to her soft lips as she bent down to meet him halfway, the tears now flowing down her rosy cheeks.

‘Yes, yes _of course_ , my darling’, she whispered in-between the sweetest flourish of kisses.

'There is nothing I would love more.' 

Bouncing up to his feet and wiping away his tears, he eased the precious ring from its box and slid it gently on to Mimi’s ring finger, the both of them grinning from ear to ear and embracing in a passionate kiss with Edmund holding her head in his hands, time standing still as they floated at such great heights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Feedback always welcome.


End file.
